Dinosaur Time!
by katmar1994
Summary: Sage is a 9 year old girl who doesn't know what it's like to have friends. But one wish will change that when she's sent to a Land Before Time! Will Sage make friends or will she be alone? I don't own The Land Before Time only my oc
1. The Great Valley?

Hi! My name is Sage and I'm just a normal 9 years old...okay, that's a lie. So I might not look normal you see I have short black hair with lavender streaks in it and don't ask me how but it's natural and I have big bright lavender colored eyes which other kids make fun of me for.

My outfit consists of a short sleeved lavender shirt with a white star on it and light blue jean shorts along with purple and white sneakers I'm also kinda shorter then other kids my age not to mention I'm a little smarter and I'm skinny also the real reason I'm not normal is because I can turn into a dinosaur.

Anyways, now that you know what I look like and what I can do, let's get on with this story.

Sage pov: I was sitting in my room at the old run down foster home reading a book about dinosaurs. "This is very interesting!" I thought with a smile.

I almost forgot, the reason I live in a foster home is because my parents vanished without a trace after they changed my DNA you'll find more about that later.

"Sage! Time for school!" Mrs. Ross called to me. "Okay!" I called back to her, I grabbed my lavender backpack along with my book then left with the other kids for the bus stop and waited for the bus to come there's at least 12 of us in the house.

"So, Sage? Do you wanna play with us at recess?" Clover asked me. "Oh, um. No thanks." I said to her, Clover is my 11 year old foster sister who's always trying to get me to play with her and each time I polity decline.

"Why did you try to invite her? She's such a loser." Tessa whispered to Clover, but I could still hear them. "Today won't be a good day at all." I thought to myself with a frown,

I have no friends at school because everyone thinks I'm weird and it's not just because of my appearance it's also because I'm a little smarter then the rest of my classmates and because of this I get picked on.

I was right about today being a bad one, because when we got our tests back from the teacher I had gotten a perfect score. "Great work, Sage." Mr. Michaelis said to me. "Thank you." I said to him quietly.

At recess I was getting bullied by the other kids on the playground as they called me all kinds of mean things, that's why I happy when the school day was over.

"Time to head home." I whispered quietly.

Third person pov: When Sage got home she went right to her room got her homework done then put the first 'Land Before Time' movie in and started to watch it.

"I love these movies!" Sage thought with a smile as she most of the movies.

Soon it was time for supper while the other kids had sloppy joe's Sage had a salad since she's a vegetarian and doesn't like the taste of meat.

"This is another reason why other kids make fun of me." Sage thought as she ate with a frown.

"Sage, were gonna watch The Emperor's New Groove. Wanna watch it with us?" Clover asked Sage with a hopeful smile.

"Why do you keep inviting her? Sage only likes dinosaur things." Leona said to Clover with an annoyed look.

"And she's a freak. No way do we wanna watch a movie with a freak." Gemma said to Clover, that got everyone but Clover and Sage to laugh. "Stop it!" Sage yelled, but the laughing didn't stop so Sage went back to her room.

"I wish I could go to The Great Valley!" Sage said while crying, little did she know that someone heard her wish. "Wish granted, little one." A soft voice said.

"Huh?" Sage asked as she looked around her room for the voice, just then a rainbow colored portal opened up and sucked Sage in.

"Wait! What's happening?! Help meeeeeeee!" Sage screamed, but no one heard her once Sage was in the portal it closed up for good. "Help me!" Sage thought.

While Sage was hurdling through the portal a small group of dinosaur kids were playing together. "Tag. Your it, Cera." Littlefoot said to his friend.

"Here I come!" Cera said to her friends, she started to chase them to try and tag one of them.

Petrie stopped for a second and looked up at the sky. "What that?" Petrie asked his friends, they followed his gaze and the saw the portal.

"I do not know. Nope, nope, nope." Ducky said, just then a bright light appeared and a figure floated down.

"We'd better get the grown ups." Littlefoot said to the others. "No, way. I think we should see what that thing was." Cera said to him, before anyone could stop him Spike was already heading to where the figure landed.

"See, Spike agrees with me." Cera said to Littlefoot. "Oh, alright." Littlefoot said to her, the five of them headed for the flower meadow once there they found a strange creature.

"What is it?" Ducky asked her friends while looking at the sleeping creature with curiosity in her eyes.

Before anyone could say anything the kids heard the thundering footsteps of the grown ups. "Children, what happened?" Grandpa Longneck asked them.

"We don't know, Grandpa." Littlefoot said to him and the other grown ups.

"One minuet were playing then the next we know a strange light came out of nowhere." Cera said to him. "We find new creature." Petrie said to the grown ups.

"New creature?" Topsy asked in a gruff voice with a hint of curiosity.

All the grown ups looked behind the kids then saw the strange new creature and immediately started talking while that was happening no noticed that said creature was waking up.

"Oh, my head." Sage thought as she sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" Sage then heard talking and turned around. "No, way!" Sage thought, she ducked down then crawled into the tall green grass to hide.

"Dinosaurs! Not just any dinosaurs, I'm in The Land Before Time!" Sage whispered. "Where'd that creature go?" Topsy asked, Sage felt her heart skip a beat.

"I gotta get out of here." Sage thought to herself, she made sure to be extra quiet as she got down on her hands and knees.

Sage began to quietly crawl through the tall grass so she didn't alert anyone to her presence once Sage was far away from the grown ups more specifically Topsy (who in case you don't know is Cera's dad) she looked for a place to hide.

"That cave looks like a good place to hide." Sage said out loud, so she went inside to think of her next move. "I hope Cera's dad doesn't find me first." Sage thought, she knew what would happen if she was found by him.

Littlefoot pov: I don't understand it how did that creature leave without us seeing it. "It must be very sneaky." I thought. "We need to find that creature." Cera said to us.

"Bad idea!" Petrie said to her with a scared tone, we could all tell that Petrie was really scared with a new creature in the valley.

"We do not even know where to look. Nope, nope, nope." Ducky said to us, I was about to tell them that we shouldn't even go near the creature in case it's dangerous when we head singing coming from a cave.

[Play Shine Your Light from Mako Mermiads]

[ **Sage** ]

 _Being alone in this place,_

 _Knowing that I'll be home and I pray,_

 _As we share forever_

 _and grow together._

 _Facing so much everyday._

 _I'm closer right now,_

 _but still so far away._

 _But I won't surrender,_

 _cause I remember._

 _Shine, shine, your light on me._

 _This love we share,_

 _will set us free._

 _Though I'm far from home,_

 _and will always be._

 _This is our destiny!_

"The new creature is in there." I whispered to my friends. "Then let's go get it!" Cera whispered to me. "Me no know if we should." Petrie said to us, Spike decided not to wait for us again.

"Spike went inside the cave!" Ducky said to us. "Why does he keep taking off?" Cera asked us, none of us knew why he did that but soon we found him and the creature. "Spike!" I said to him.

I had gotten Spike's and the creature's attention. "Alright! Who and what are you?" Cera asked the creature. "My name is Sage and I'm a human." Sage said to us, just before any of us could ask Sage anything else we all heard the grown ups.

"I found them and the new creature!" Mr. Threehorn said, he came in and when Sage saw him she became so scared that she passed out. "Uh-oh." I thought, Grandpa stuck his head into the cave a took hold of Sage then put her on his back.

"We'll find out what's going on tomorrow. But for now it's best we all get our rest." Grandpa said to the other grown ups, they all agreed so all of us went back to our nests and we brought Sage back to ours.

"Will Sage be alright?" I asked my grandparents. "Who is Sage?" Grandma asked me. "She is." I said using my tail to point at Sage. "She will be alright, Littlefoot." Grandma said to me.

After my bath all three of settled down for the night and I slept by Sage to help keep her warm. "Don't worry, Sage. Everything will be alright in the morning." I whispered to her even though she couldn't hear me.

I wonder what will happen tomorrow I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Goodnight.

 **Alright! First chapter is down! Now this is my first Land Before Time story so please be gentle on me! And I don't own the song I used for this chapter, so please review and no flames!**


	2. Sisi Ni Sawa, we're the same!

Sage pov: As I started to come too I felt something on top of my stomach. "What happened?" I thought as I opened my eyes, I could see that the sun was already up and that Littlefoot's head was on me.

"I must have passed out when Cera's dad found us. Better not let anyone know that I know their names." I thought, after carefully moving Littlefoot's head I got up to stretch then started to do some tai chi like I do every morning.

While I was doing my tai chi I hadn't noticed that Grandpa and Grandma Longneck were waking up and saw me until."It's good to see that your alright, little one." Grandma Longneck said to me quietly.

I jumped at her voice and turned around to face to grown ups. "Um, good morning." I said to them while blushing, I'm pretty shy around others mainly grown ups that I don't know but I do know the grown ups here.

"But I can't tell them that." I thought as I looked down at my shoes. "Are you alright, Sage?" Grandpa Longneck asked me with concern in his voice, my head snapped up as I looked at them.

"H-how did you k-know m-my name?" I asked him. "Littlefoot told us." Grandma Longneck said to me with a smile. "Oh, I see." I murmured, just then the three of us heard Littlefoot waking up.

"Grandpa, Grandma. Good morning." Littlefoot said to his grandparents. "Good morning, Littlefoot." Grandpa Longneck said to Littlefoot, I had hopped to sneak away while they were talking but Littlefoot saw that I was up.

"Good morning, Sage." Littlefoot said to me with a smile. "Morning." I said to him with a small smile, after that it was time to eat breakfast and thanks to the changes of DNA I could eat the green food that Littlefoot eats.

"Thank you, Mom and Dad." I thought to myself, when we were done Grandpa Longneck went round up the other grown ups just as Cera, Petrie, Ducky and Spike came over. "So, it's awake?" Cera asked Littlefoot.

"Uh-oh. I almost forgot about how Cera acts around someone new." I thought, Cera and the others then began talking about what they were gonna play after the meeting which I wasn't looking foreword to since I don't like being in the lime light.

"Sage, do you wanna play with us after the meeting?" Littlefoot asked me, I couldn't say no to him. "Uh, sure. But only if it's alright with your friends." I said to him, Ducky, Petrie and Spike agreed while Cera didn't but I'm sure we'll become friends somehow.

"Wait! Friends?! I can't believe I just thought about that!" I thought to myself, I'm not sure I wanted friends since I'm always picked on. "But...maybe we could be." I thought to myself with a small smile.

Third person pov: As Grandpa and Grandma Longneck led the way to council rock Littlefoot, Ducky, Spike and Petrie kept asking Sage questions like what a human was to where she's from while Cera kept her distance from Sage.

Just then Sage tripped over something. "Ouch." Sage said as she landed on the hard ground. "Sage, are you okay?" Ducky asked Sage. "I'm fine." Sage said as she got up, Sage then looked down at what she had tripped over and saw her backpack.

"What that, Sage?" Petrie asked Sage. "It's my backpack. It's strange because I didn't have with me before." Sage said to him, soon the group made to council rock and Sage hid behind one Grandpa Longneck's leg so she wouldn't be seen.

After an explanation of what Sage was and where she came from Grandma Longneck told her to come out so Sage did as told. "Oh, how cute." Tria said while looking at Sage with a smile, Sage couldn't help but look away with a blush but then quickly smiled at Tria.

"How do we really know that she won't try to hurt our children? I think she should leave!" Topsy said while looking at Sage, she knew better then to anger Cera's Dad.

"He reminds me of, Max." Sage thought, she was thinking about her foster brother Max who shared her love of dinosaurs but he had a temper like Topsy.

"Oh, Topsy. I don't think she'll hurt them." Tria said to her mate. "It might." Topsy said to her. "So much for sisi ni sawa." Sage muttered.

"Sisi ni sawa? What's that mean?" Petrie's mother asked Sage who heard what she had said.

"It means we're the same." Sage answered her. "We are not the same!" Topsy said to Sage. "You really are like my foster brother, Max." Sage with a smile, then just like magic an image of a human boy appeared.

He had short black hair, green eyes and was wearing a white short sleeved shirt under a light green jacket with blue jeans and black sneakers, this was Max, Sage's foster brother whose 10 years old.

He looked at Sage and said. "We aren't the same and never will be!" Music started to play. "Here we go again." Sage said as she rolled her eyes.

[Play Sisi Ni Sawa (We are the same) from the Lion Guard]

[ **Max** ]

 _You think that life is one big game_

 _You joke, you laugh, you take no blame_

 _I'm telling you there's no way that we're the same._

[ **Sage** ]

 _You've got to look past what you see_

 _Try not to judge so easily_

 _Believe it or not, you're a lot like me_

 _Say believe it or not, you're a lot like me!_

 _Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same_

 _(Sisi Ni Sawa!)_

[ **Max** ]

 _I hear what you're saying,_

 _But you need to explain!_

 _(Sisi Ni Sawa!)_

[ **Sage** ]

 _At the end of the day,_

 _It's like water and rain_

 _Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same!_

 _Maybe I laugh, maybe you purr_

 _But take a look under the fur_

 _Deep in our hearts is what matters for sure_

 _(Sisi Ni Sawa!)_

 _'Cause we both know a higher call_

 _Like every creature big and small_

 _The circle of life should be what's guiding us all_

 _The circle of life will guide us all!_

 _Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same!_

 _(Sisi Ni Sawa!)_

[ **Max** ]

 _Though you've got your spots,_

 _And I have a mane_

[ **Sage** ]

 _At the end of the day,_

 _It's like water and rain_

 _Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same!_

[ **Both** ]

 _Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same!_

[ **Max** ]

 _Never thought that we'd see eye-to-eye._

[ **Sage** ]

 _I can't imagine why,_

 _It's very easy if you try!_

 _(Sisi Ni Sawa!)_

[ **Max** ]

 _Still to me, these are brand new thoughts_

 _Not to judge hyenas by their spots!_

[ **Sage** ]

 _Sisi Ni Sawa!_

 _Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same!_

[ **Max** ]

 _Forget about the past_

 _When there's nothing to gain!_

 _(Sisi Ni Sawa!)_

[ **Both** ]

 _At the end of the day,_

 _It's like water and rain_

 _Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same!_

 _(Sisi Ni Sawa!)_

 _Sisi Ni Sawa, means we're the same!_

 _(Sisi Ni Sawa!)_

 _Forget about the past_

 _When there's nothing to gain!_

 _(Sisi Ni Sawa!)_

 _At the end of the day,_

 _It's like water and rain_

 _Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same!_

 _(Sisi Ni Sawa!)_

 _Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same!_

[ **Sage** ]

 _Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same!_

After the music stopped Max's image disappeared and the crowd looked speechless because of what just happened. "I still say we are not the same!" Topsy said to Sage, he was the first to break the silence.

"I give up." Sage sighed, she then walked away form the grown ups and went to find a place where she could read for a little while, when a thought came to her.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something. But what?" Sage thought, she shrugged the feeling off and continued on her way while she looked through her backpack.

Ducky pov: Poor Sage, she was trying to tell Mr. Threehorn that we are alike even if we do not look the same. "Cera? Why did your dad have to be mean to Sage?" I asked Cera while looking for Sage.

"Ducky, you know haw my Dad is. And he's right, Sage is nothing like us." Cera said to me. "But, Sage nice." Petrie said to her, he was right about Sage, she is nice and I want us all to be friends.

"She maybe nice but she's weird." Cera said to us. "Cera! We don't know Sage very well but you shouldn't judge her." Littlefoot said to Cera with a stern look. "Whatever." Cera replied to him.

Spike went off in a different direction since it looks like he has Sage's scent. "Spike found Sage!" I said happily to my friends, we all followed Spike and found Sage holding something but I don't think she saw us.

"Sage! There you are!" Littlefoot said in happiness, Sage jumped a bit and dropped the thing she was holding. "Please don't sneak up on me." Sage polity asked Littlefoot, he then reminded Sage that she promised to play with us.

"Oh, right. So what should we play?" Sage asked us. "How 'bout we play hid 'n seek?" I asked my friends, they all agreed to play and we all had fun even Cera had fun playing with Sage.

"Ducky, Spike! Time to come home!" Mommy called for us. "We have to go. Bye everyone." I said to my friends, so Spike and I went back to the nest where Mommy and our brother's and sister's were waiting for us.

"So, kids. Did you have fun with your friends today?" Mommy asked me and Spike. "Oh, yes, yes, yes! We played hid 'n seek and Sage played with us." I said to Mommy, she looked surprised when I said Sage's name.

"You played with the human?" Mommy asked me. "Yep, yep, yep! Sage is very nice!" I said with a smile, Mommy smiled when I said that. "She must trust Sage now!" I happily thought.

After supper and a bath it was time for bed so my brother's, sister's, Spike and I fell asleep right away and the whole time I kept wondering. "What will happen tomorrow?" I thought.

 **Whew! New chapter is complete! First I wanna say that I don't own the song I used for this chapter, second and names I use for Sage's foster sibs our mine. So, please review and no flames!**


	3. Departure!

Sage pov: I can't believe I played with other kids yesterday, it's so unlike me since I don't play with others.

"And that's because the other kids always pick on me." I thought to myself sadly.

It's still dark out but I got up really early so I could take a bath without Grandma Longneck cleaning me like she tried to last night.

"I can clean myself. She doesn't need to clean me." I thought with a smile.

As I walked around I held the mini flashlight that was in my backpack, it's good thing I always keep one with me since you never know what could happen in the dark soon I came to a clearing with a nest in it then I saw Cera and her family.

"Oops! I must have wondered in Mr. Threehorn's territory by accident. I'd better leave." I thought, so I quietly left the threehorns nest but unfortunately I hadn't seen two big blue eyes watching me with curiosity.

Soon I heard running water coming from a water fall. "Bath time!" I whispered with a smile, once I deemed myself clean I wrapped a towel around myself and using the watch that I invented to hold a limitless amount of clothes I switched outfits.

I'm now wearing a dark lavender dress that has a big pink star and small white stars on it and a black belt with a small pink star with a black jacket that a had rolled up sleeves with shorts underneath along with lavender knee length socks and my usual sneakers.

"That's much better." I whispered to myself, just then then the bushes behind me started to move and I jumped like three feet in the air so I turned around to face the bushes.

"Who's there? Please come out." I said to whoever was there, a baby threehorn came out and I knew right away who she was. "Gaaahhhh!" Tricia said to me with a smile, I smiled at her because of how cute she is.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, but Tricia didn't answer instead she sniffed my arm and nudged it. "You really should be with your family." I said to Tricia, she didn't listen to me in favor of jumping into my lap and started to lick me.

"H-hey! Stop that! That tickles!" I said while laughing, I kept laughing much to Tricia's delight then she started to laugh. "Tricia!" Cera's voice rang out.

I had a feeling Cera would accuse me of luring her sister away from their nest so I prepared myself for the worst outcome.

"There you are...oh. It's you." Cera growled at me. "Cera, before you accuse me of something I didn't do. I'd like to point out that I didn't know your sister was following me." I said calmly to Cera, too bad she didn't believe me.

"Yeah right! I bet you did know!" Cera said to me, she charged and rammed into my side knocking me down. "Ouch! That hurt!" I yelled in pain.

"That's what you get for trying to kidnap my sister!" Cera yelled at me with anger in her eyes.

I got up and started crying so I left to find a way out of the valley.

"I can't stay here! Cera will tell her dad and he'll come after me! I knew we'd never be friends!" I thought as I kept running, I need to find a way home even if my foster siblings pick on me.

Third person pov: Another meeting had been called at council rock and it was about Sage. "Cera told me that Sage tried to kidnap, Tricia!" Topsy said to everyone.

They started talking among themselves but Littlefoot and his friends minus Cera couldn't believe what they just heard.

"There's no way Sage would do that!" Littlefoot said to his friends. "We'll she did! My dad was right, Sage is not like us!" Cera said to Littlefoot.

"We should hear Sage's side of the story. We should, we should." Ducky said to her friends.

Spike and Petrie both agreed to Ducky's idea. "I don't think so. Sage left the valley, so we won't be able to find her." Cera said with a smirk,

Littlefoot became upset because of Cera did to Sage and that she was happy about it.

"Cera, you can stay here. But we're going to find Sage." Littlefoot said to Cera. "What? Why?" Cera asked him slightly upset.

"Because you were mean to Sage. And that's not okay." Littlefoot replied to Cera, she was surprised by this.

"Maybe I was a little harsh and Sage did say that didn't know that Tricia followed her." Cera thought, she looked at her friends. "Wait, I'm coming too!" Cera said to them, the five of them sneaked away from the grown ups and went to look for Sage.

Meanwhile, Sage was out of the valley and in the mysterious beyond. "I knew I could never be friends with anyone. I'm better off alone." Sage said to herself, she took out her i-pod and turned it on.

"I know how Twilight Sparkle feels in the friendship games." Sage thought, she imagined herself back at school with her foster siblings and started to play music then began to sing.

[Play What more is out there? from Equestria Girls Friendship Games]

[ **Sage** ]

 _I've walked through all these halls before_

 _I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh_

 _There's nothin' in this school that I don't know_

 _In every class, my grade's the best_

 _The highest score on every test_

 _I think that means it's time for me to go_

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _And I just haven't found it yet_

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _Another me I haven't met_

 _This school is full people_

 _But still I don't belong_

 _They only dream of winning_

 _Look at me like something's wrong_

 _Maybe I'm better off alone_

 _Will I find what I'm lookin' for_

 _If I just do it on my own?_

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _Something to fill this hole inside_

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _And I'm not afraid to try_

 _There's only so much this school can offer_

 _And I'm not saying that it's wrong_

 _But I know there's more that's out there_

 _'Cause I've been searching all along_

 _Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls_

 _So much to learn, I can't see it all_

 _There's somethin' out there callin' me_

 _And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see_

 _'Cause I know there's more that's out there_

 _Another place, another way_

 _And I know there's more that's out there_

 _And I'll find out someday!_

 _I'll find out someday..._

After the song was over Sage put her i-pod away then continued on her way to try and find a way back to her home unfortunately for her, Sage didn't know that she was gonna have a run in with some sharpteeth very soon.

Topsy pov: I knew that human would be trouble and now the children have gone after her. "Topsy, do you really believe that Sage tried to kidnap Tricia?" Tria asked me, I looked at her in surprise.

"Of course I believe it! Why?" I asked my mate. "Well, it's just we didn't hear Sage's side of the story. Maybe she didn't know that Tricia followed her." Tria said to me, I thought for a moment and realized that Tria was right.

"Your right, Tria. We haven't heard Sage's side of the story. I'd better find her and the children so I can ask what happened." I said to Tria. "Take some of the others." Tria said to me, I nodded at her then went off to talk to Mr. Longneck.

 **Whew! New chapter is done! So what's gonna happen to Sage? Will the kids find her? Will Topsy believe Sage? Well I can't tell you just yet, but stay tuned for the next chapter and find out!**

 **Also, I don't own the song I used. So, please review and no flames!**


	4. Secret's revealed!

Petrie pov: We've only been walking for a few hours while following Sage's foot prints but all of us are tired.

"I think we should stop for the night." Littlefoot said to us he sounded just as tired as the rest of us did.

We all agreed to this then found a cave to sleep in so the sharpteeth don't see us. "When will we find Sage?" Ducky asked us with sleepy eyes.

"Maybe tomorrow." I said to her with hope in my voice, I know we'll find her for sure we just have to keep looking.

All of us are worried about Sage even Cera who had hurt her. "Do you guys wanna hear a story that Sage told me?" Littlefoot asked us, we nodded yes and he started telling us the story about a place called 'Dinotopia'.

"So, humans and dinosaurs like us live together on this island?" Cera asked Littlefoot. "Yep. And the humans don't eat meat." Littlefoot said to us. "Sage's kind eat meat?" I asked nervously.

"Yes. But Sage is like us, I saw her eat green food yesterday." Littlefoot said to us, I'm glad that Sage won't eat us and that means we really are alike. "Time for bed." Ducky said to us.

she and Spike fell asleep as did the rest of us with hope of finding Sage in the morning. "We find you, Sage. Don't worry." I thought before falling asleep with lot's hope in heart then I fell into a deep sleep.

Third person pov: Sage finally manged to get away from two sharpteeth that had been chasing her all day. "I forgot about the sharpteeth that live out here." Sage said to herself while trying to catch her breath.

Sage found a cave to sleep in for the night. "It'll be hard to fall asleep on the cave floor. I'd better change, GO DINO!" Sage shouted, she started to change into a lavender colored longneck so now she looked exactly like Littlefoot.

"That's better. Now to sleep." Sage thought to herself, she soon fell asleep hoping that tomorrow she'll find out how to get home without almost being eaten. "I'll be home soon." Sage whispered in her sleep.

The next day, Sage thought it would be better for to stay in her dinosaur form that way she could hopefully out run anymore sharpteeth and hide from Littlefoot and his friends.

"Since knowing them, they'll come after me." Sage said to herself, she found a tree with green food on it so Sage started to eat her breakfast then heard a voice.

"She went this way." Littlefoot said to his friends as they appeared from over the hill.

"Uh-oh! I didn't think they'd catch up this fast!" Sage thought, she picked up her bag and was about to take off when. "Hey! Can you help us?" Littlefoot called to Sage, she tried to get away when Cera gets in front of her.

"Hey! We asked you a question!" Cera said to Sage. "Sorry, how can I help you?" Sage asked with her voice disguised.

"We were wondering if you had seen our human friend?" Ducky asked Sage, before she could answer the same two sharpteeth appeared.

"Oh, geez! Not again!" Sage said in panic, she and gang ran from the sharpteeth. "What we do?!" Petrie asked his friends, Sage looked up at some boulders and saw that the top one was loose that gave her an idea.

"This way, hurry!" Sage said to the others, they made their way up to the top of the rocks. "If we knock this one down a rock slide will happen and stop the sharpteeth." Sage said to tho others with a smile.

They started to push the top boulder and it fell causing a rock slide just like Sage had said, all the rocks fell on top of the sharpteeth and the kids began to cheer.

"That was awesome!" Sage said with a smile but it vanished when she heard footsteps.

"There they are!" Mamma Flyer said to the other grown ups. "Mamma!" Petire yelled in happiness, he and the others minus Sage went to the grown ups.

"Are you children alright?" Grandpa Longneck asked the kids with a concerned look.

"We're okay, thanks to our new friend." Littlefoot said to his grandpa. "New friend?" Grandma Longneck asked him, then the grown ups looked over at Sage who was trying to sneak away from them.

"Who are you?" Topsy asked Sage, she turned to look at everyone and sighed. "Why ask me that when you already know me?" Sage asked Topsy as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Mamma Swimmer asked her, instead of answering Sage focused and changed back into her human form. "Sage!?" Everyone said and gasped in shock.

Sage pov: I really hoped that I could keep my powers a secret for more then just a few days but I guess they'd would've found out sooner or later.

"Wish it could've been later." I thought as I looked at everyone with a bored expression.

Everyone kept staring at me. "Are you guys gonna keep staring at me or can we go?" I asked them a little annoyed. "What...how?" Mr. Threehorn stammered, I sighed and started to walk away from the group.

"Sage, wait!" Cera called to me. "What?" I asked her, she apologized for accusing me of trying to kidnap Tricia and that snapped Mr. Threehorn out of his trance then he asked me for my side of the story so I told him what had happened.

"I'm...well..." Mr. Threehorn stammered again. "It's okay, Mr. Threehorn. I forgive you." I said to him with a smile, we all went back to the valley and on the way everybody kept asking me about how I changed from a longneck back to a human.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow. I promise." I said to them, everyone accepted my answer by the time we all got back into the valley it was supper time I went with Littlefoot and his grandparents then ate with them.

"Sage, I'm giving you a bath and please no objections." Grandma Longneck said to me. "Okay, but first. GO DINO!" I shouted then changed into my dinosaur form again.

Littlefoot got his bath first then I got mine. "Now I know how a lion cub feels." I thought as Grandma Longneck licked me. "I feel really silly, right now." I thought to myself.

Soon it was time for bed however Littlefoot and I couldn't sleep so Grandma Longneck sang us a lullaby. [Play Grandma's Lullaby from The Land Before Time]

[ **Grandma Longneck** **speaks** ]

 _The circle of life_

 _Is simple yet profound_

 _(_ **Sings** _)_

 _A quiet straight forward line_

 _That goes around and round and round_

 _It starts at the beginning_

 _(_ **Speaks** )

 _And it will never end_

( **Sings** )

 _And that to me_

 _Must surely be_

 _Life's secret, my friend_

 _For the circle of life_

 _Continues every day_

 _None of us can stop it_

 _From going on it's way_

 _With each new generation_

 _One more circle is complete_

 _On and on and on_

 _It goes repeating_

 _Repeating_

 _Repeating_

 _Repeating_

 _It nurtures the young_

 _Until they're fully grown_

 _And soon life's magic circle_

 _Brings them children of their own_

 _The family of nature_

 _Each husband and wife_

 _Enhances the circle_

 _The ever widening circle_

 _The wonderful circle of life_

 _(_ **Spoken** )

 _Good night my little ones._

After Grandma Longneck finished the lullaby I knew Littlefoot and I fell right into a peaceful sleep. "I always did love that song." I thought with a smile, I also knew for a fact that I was crying in my sleep because of how beautiful that song is.

? pov: "So, she is here in this valley." A woman said to her companion. "Yes. Now that we've found her we must capture her." A man said to the woman.

"Then we can continue with our experiment." The woman said to her companion with a smirk.

"Once our experiment is complete we will be famous." The man said to the woman. "And known throughout the world." The woman said to the man, they started to laugh maliciously.

 **Oh, boy now that Sage's secret is out she's got a lot of explaining to do! And who are these two mystery people and who are they looking for?**

 **Can't say yet but stay tuned to find out! And Dinotopia is a real book series as well as a t.v. mini series and a movie.**

 **Also I don't own the song used in today's chapter. So, please review and no flames!**


	5. Explanations!

Sage pov: I woke up at the same as Littlefoot since Grandma Longneck woke us both up. "So, Sage. Ready for today?" Littleffot asked me while we ate.

I stopped eating then looked at him. "No, not really." I said with a sigh, I really didn't want to explain to everyone what my parents had done to me and why they did it to begin with.

"But I would have had to tell them when they found out." I thought as I kept eating, just then I noticed three dino kids coming our way.

One was a longneck like Littlefoot, one was a sharptooth and the last one was a fast runner.

"Ali, Chomper and Ruby! What are they doing here?" I thought to myself, Littlefoot didn't seem to notice. "Um, Littlefoot. I think we have company." I said to him.

He was confused until he followed my gaze and saw who I was looking at. "Hey, guys!" Littlefoot said happily, he ran over to them then introduced us to each other even though Ali was shy around me we got along great.

"Children, it's time to go to council rock." Grandpa Longneck said to us, we nodded and followed him but since Ali, her family, Chomper and Ruby didn't know what was going on Littlefoot and I filled them in.

"Sage. We saw you change from a longneck back to human, how is this possible?" Mr. Threehorn asked me, everyone looked at me waiting for my answer I took a deep breath and started my story.

[ **Flashback, Sage's narration** ]

 _It all started one day after I had come home from a place called school, my parents were down in their lab working on changing the DNA of other animals so they could be turned into dinosaurs for their boss._

 _His name is Victor Veloci, he wanted dinosaurs to walk the earth since he thought that humans were beneath dinosaurs but when my parents couldn't get the results they wanted from animals they decided to try human DNA._

 _So they took me down to the lab and said they needed my help. "What do you want me to do?" I asked my mother. "Just sit here and relax." Mother said to me._

 _So I did as told but when she strapped me down I felt that something wasn't right with whatever it was they were doing._

 _I tried to get the straps off but I couldn't. "Sage! Stop squirming!" Father yelled at me. "But what are you doing?" I asked him in a scared tone._

 _Father didn't answer me instead he injected me with the primordial ooze that changed me into anthropomorphic human._

 _"You can now change from human to dinosaur. And it happens to be your favorite one." Mother said to me with an evil smile and look._

 _I was crying since they kept me locked up and did dozens of painful tests on me everyday for two full weeks._

 _My parent's would also beat me if I didn't do what they wanted me to do, one day someone called the police since I had been missing school._

 _When the police came to my house they found me locked up and covered in some nasty looking cuts, scars and burns._

 _The police checked everywhere for my parents but couldn't find them so they sent me to a place called the hospital where my injuries had been treated._

 _Once I was better I had been put into foster care with at least 12 other foster kids all living in the same run down house._

 _At my foster house I stayed away from the other kids since I was worried that they'd find out about my secret._

 _So they made up stories about me and I had been left completely friendless._ [ **End Flashback** ]

Third person pov: Everyone was looking at Sage with different expressions some looked at her with sadness, others looked at her with pity while the others looked they wanted find Sage's parents and hurt them.

"Sage. When you first came here, why didn't you change forms?" Mamma Swimmer asked Sage, everyone wanted to know the answer for that question.

"Well, you already saw me as a human if I had changed then you would've been wondering where I came from. And you would've found out about my human form sooner or later." Sage answered.

All the grown ups let the children go play while they decided to talk about something important. "Probably about me." Sage thought as she went with the others.

"I think we should play tag!" Cera said to her friends, everyone agreed and started to play the game once everyone had a turn of being 'it' the kids decided to do something else that's when Ducky got an idea.

"Sage. Will you please sing for us?" Ducky asked Sage with a hopeful smile. "I suppose. Everyone okay with that?" Sage asked everyone.

They agreed that it was okay so Sage took out her I-pod and turned on the music and started to sing the song she had chosen.

[Play Starlight from Star Darlings]

[ **Sage** ]

 _Come with me_

 _Chasing dreams,_

 _Making history_

 _Find a way and new place to be_

 _Far away,_

 _finding new memories_

 _Time and space like stardust_

 _they will blow away_

 _Run on faith and you'll be okay_

 _Watch the ground as it's fading away_

 _Look at the atmosphere_

 _We could disappear, disappear_

 _Hearts will collide_

 _Up in the sky, looking down on life_

 _We are starlight, starlight_

 _Between the moon and the city lights_

 _We are starlight, starlight_

 _Ooooh, ooooh, starlight_

 _Suspend belief_

 _Watch the sun while it's circling_

 _It's no match for the light_

 _I see in your eyes,_

 _how they inspire me_

 _Look at the atmosphere_

 _We could disappear, disappear_

 _Hearts will collide_

 _Up in the sky, looking down on life_

 _We are starlight, starlight_

 _Between the moon and the city lights_

 _We are starlight, starlight_

 _Ooooh, ooooh, starlight, starlight_

 _Ooooh, ooooh, starlight_

 _Though a world far away_

 _you and I will remain whole_

 _Though a world far away_

 _you and I will remain whole_

 _Though a world far away_

 _you and I will remain whole_

 _Up in the sky, looking down on life_

 _We are starlight, starlight_

 _Between the moon and the city night_

 _We are starlight, starlight_

 _Ooooh, ooooh, starlight, starlight_

 _Ooooh, ooooh, starlight!_

Once Sage was done singing she put her I-pod away and the kids continued to play until it was time to head home.

"Bye, Littlefoot. It was nice to meet you Sage." Chomper said as he left with Ruby back to the cave they stay in while visiting the valley.

"We must go now, now go must We." Ruby said as she left waving at Littlefoot and Sage with a smile on her face.

When Littlefoot and Sage got back to the two elder longnecks they ate supper got a bath then went to sleep without seeing two humans looking right at Sage.

Beryl pov: Finally, Sage is asleep now my husband Blake and I can capture our daughter take her away and finish our tests. "Finally." I whispered.

"Let's grab her already!" Blake whispered to me, he's so impatience just like a child. "He can be childish a lot of the times." I thought.

"Fine! But be careful, we don't want to wake anyone up." I said to Blake while rolling my eyes at my husband.

We carefully and quietly sneaked up on Sage then used a little bit chloroform to knock her out so she couldn't call for help.

"Let's get outta here!" Blake whispered with a scared tone, I knew he was worried about waking up the elder Brontosauruses of longnecks as Sage called them and I don't blame my husband for being worried.

So, I picked up our daughter and we silently left the valley through a cave at that time Blake and I hadn't notice the small T-Rex and Oviraptor that saw us leave with Sage.

Even if we had noticed them we didn't care it's not like they could stop us. "But they might tell. It won't matter, they won't be able to find us." I thought

"Now that we have Sage, let's get back to the lab." I said to Blake with an evil smirk, he had the same look on his face.

"This'll be the best thing we ever did." Blake said to me, I nodded in agreement. "Sometimes Blake could be smart." I thought.

 **Uh-oh! This is bad! Sage had kidnapped by her own parents! What do you think will happen to her? Stay tuned to find out! I also don't own the song I used for this chapter.**

 **Everyone happy that I added Ali, Chomper and Ruby in? Please review and no flames!**


	6. Saving Sage!

Chomper pov: Ruby and I can't believe what we saw last night, Sage was kidnapped by two of her kind.

"We gotta tell everyone!" I said to Ruby who was just as worried about Sage as I was.

She nodded in agreement then we left our cave to find Littlefoot and his grandparents. "I don't get it. Why would Sage leave again?" Cera asked the others.

"I don't know. Maybe she got lost on her way back to the nest." Littlefoot said to Cera. "Then we go find her." Petrie said to them, they turned and saw Ruby and I running towards them.

"Ruby, Chomper? What's wrong?" Ducky asked us in worry. "Sage was kidnapped by two of her kind!" I said to them. "When?" Littlefoot asked me, no doubt he's worried.

"Last night she was taken, taken she was last night." Ruby said to the others. "We have to tell the grown ups." Cera said to us, so we all went to the grown ups then went to council rock.

"We need to figure out why two humans would kidnap Sage." Mr. Threehorn said to us. "You don't think it was Sage's parents do you?" Mamma Flyer asked him.

"It must have been. Who else would kidnap Sage?" Mamma Swimmer asked her, the grown ups came up with a plan to rescue Sage

But they can't do it without me and Ruby since we have a great sense of smell we could track Sage's scent for miles so all of us get to go.

"Well, what are waiting for? Let's go get Sage!" Mr. Threehorn said to the other grown ups, so off we went to rescue our very dear friend.

"Hold on, Sage. We'll save you!" I thought with determination.

Third person pov: Back at the cave where Beryl and Blake set up their lab, Sage was strapped down on a metal bed.

"You'll never get away with this!" Sage hissed to her parents who were getting the needles ready.

"Oh, but we already have." Beryl said to her. "Once we've completed the tests, we'll be able to turn humans into dinosaurs!" Blake said to Sage.

"You're crazy!" Sage yelled at her parents, they were complete nutcases.

"No we're not!" Blake said while stomping his feet like a 5 year old, Beryl rolled her eyes at her husbands childish behavior the she looked at Sage and told her about their plans to create a dinosaur empire.

"This way we can take over the world." Blake said as he cackled like a psycho, then told Sage that he and Beryl would rule over both humans and dinosaurs.

Sage looked at her mother and said. "I repeat, your crazy!" Her parents ignored her. "This is only the beginning!" Beryl said to them, music started to play so Beryl and Blake started to sing.

[Play Empire from Monster High]

[ **Beryl** ]

 _N-n-name in the lights_

 _Livin' royal_

 _Take a look at these_

 _Beautiful diamonds!_

[ **Blake** ]

 _And they're shinning_

 _And we're climbing_

 _To the top of this kingdom_

 _Nobody can stop us!_

[ **Beryl** ]

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _If having everything I want is wrong_

 _I don't want to be right_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

[ **Both** ]

 _Sitting high on my thrown_

 _In control_

 _This is some kind of life!_

[ **Beryl** ]

 _Empire, empire!_

[ **Both** ]

 _Reign over everything_

 _Take over everything!_

[ **Beryl** ]

 _Take over the world_

 _You and I together_

 _Nobody can stop us, stop us,_

 _Building our_

 _Empire, empire!_

[ **Blake** ]

 _Reign over everything_

 _Take over everything!_

[ **Beryl** ]

 _Empire, empire_

 _Building us an empire, yeah, yeah_

 _Empire, empire_

 _Building us an empire, yeah, yeah_

 _All I want is everything_

 _Cause we're kings and queens_

 _Why pretend to be anything less?_

 _I'm a goddess!_

[ **Blake** ]

 _Don't be modest,_

 _We run this kingdom_

 _It's gonna be monstrous!_

[ **Beryl** ]

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _If having everything I want is wrong_

 _I don't wanna be right!_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

[ **Both** ]

 _Sitting high on my thrown_

 _In control_

 _This is some kind of life!_

[ **Beryl** ]

 _Empire, empire!_

[ **Both** ]

 _Reign over everything_

 _Take over everything!_

 _Empire, empire!_

 _Reign over everything_

 _Take over everything!_

 _Take over the world_

 _You and I together_

 _Nobody can stop us, stop us_

 _Building our_

 _Empire, empire!_

 _Reign over everything_

 _Take over everything!_

 _Empire, empire!_

 _Building us an empire, yeah, yeah_

 _Empire, empire!_

 _Building us an empire, yeah, yeah_

[ **Beryl** ]

 _We just the want the power_

 _The money and the power_

 _Take it if we got a lot of_

 _Got the world towers_

 _We just want the power_

 _The money and the power_

 _Stepping on you cowards_

 _We got the world towers_

[ **Both** ]

 _Empire, empire_

 _Reign over everything_

 _Take over everything!_

 _Take over the world_

 _You and I together_

 _Nobody can stop us, stop us_

 _Building our,_

 _Empire, empire_

 _Take over everything_

 _Reign over everything!_

 _Empire!_

Thanks to the music playing along with Beryl and Blake's singing, it had gotten the attention of Sage's friends. "They're in that cave." Cera said to the grown ups.

"Let's go get Sage." Chomper said to his friends as he raced into the cave.

Once the gang and their parents went to the cave they confronted Beryl and Blake. "Aw, isn't this cute? Sage your friends really do care about you." Beryl said in a sickly sweet tone.

"GO DINO!" Beryl and Blake shouted out, they started to change into two sharpteeth, in fact they were the same ones that had been chasing Sage the day before yesterday.

"Time to play!" Blake said to the elder dinosaurs, soon a fight broke out between the adults while Littlefoot and company freed Sage. "Let's go!" Littlefoot said to the others but Sage stayed.

"Sage? Let's go!" Cera said while trying to move Sage. "No." Sage said to her. "What?!" Ducky and Petrie asked her. "I have to stop my parents. This is my fight." Sage said firmly.

She ran back into the cave and shouted. "GO DINO!" Once Sage was transformed she had immediately gotten her parents attention. "You little pest!" Blake shouted as he tried to hit Sage.

"You can't catch me!" Sage said to her parents, this gave the grown ups the advantage they needed to turn this fight around. "We've got them on the run now!" Topsy said to the others.

Ali pov: My friends and I couldn't believe what we were seeing, Sage is fighting her parents to protect us. "We've gotta help!" I said to the others, they nodded in agreement so we to help Sage.

"We need to cause a rock slide so we can trap my parents in the cave." Sage said to us, we stated on making the rock slide, once we did we yelled for the grown ups to move away from the cave.

All the grown ups got of the way but Sage was still fighting her parents. "Sage! Run!" Grandpa Longneck called out to her, Sage turned around and smiled sadly at us.

"I won't be able to make it!" Sage called back to her friends as the cave opening was almost closed.

"You have to run now!" Grandma Longneck called out to Sage, she only shook her head. "I'm sorry. You were the best friends I could've ever asked for, goodbye." Sage said with tears coming down.

"NOOOOOOOO!" All of us screamed, the rock slide covered the opening to the cave and once the dust settled all of us raced over to try and dig Sage out.

"I found her!" Chomper called to us, all of us could hear the sadness in his voice.

She was under a lot of rocks but she wasn't moving. "Oh no!" I said as I started to cry, Spike went over to Sage and started to lick her this caused Sage to groan and we all sighed in relief knowing that She's alright.

Mr. Threehorn dug Sage out of the rock pile then Grandma Longneck put Sage on her back. "Let's go home." Grandpa Longneck said to everyone.

"Please let Sage be alright." I thought with worry as we all walked back to the great valley.

 **Alright! New chapter is done. Do you think Sage is gonna be alright? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter. I don't own the song I used in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	7. Sage's Decision!

Sage pov: I felt like I was floating for some reason like I couldn't move. "But why?" I thought as I tired to open my eyes but they felt heavy.

"Sage. Sage can you hear me? Open your eyes." A soft voice said to me, I manged to get my eyes open and I saw that Littlefoot's mother was in front of me.

"Hello Sage." Mamma Longneck said to me. "How...?" I asked with a stunned voice, she chuckled. "I've been keeping an eye on you since day one." Mama Longneck said to me.

"You have?" I asked her. "Yes. I've come to ask you, do you wish to stay with my son and his friends?" Mama Longneck asked me, I thought about it for a few minutes.

I smiled and looked at her. "I do want to stay here with my friends." I said to Mama Longneck. "I'm glad you want to stay. Now it's time for you to wake up." Mama Longneck said to me.

"Is there anything you want me to tell your family?" I asked her. "Please tell them, I love them." Mama Longneck said to me, I nodded in return then left her in the garden we were in.

I could hear voices all around me. "Will she be okay?" Chomper asked. "When Sage wake up?" Petrie asked. "Sage you gotta get up." Cera said. "Please wake up Sage." Ducky said.

I felt Spike lick me. "Wake up Sage, Sage wake up." Ruby said. "Please Sage. Wake up." Littlefoot said to me, I opened my eyes and looked over at my friends with a smile.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked them, my friends and their families saw that I was awake then they started to cry tears of joy as they told me that they're happy I'm alright.

"Littlefoot your mom told me to tell you that she loves you three." I said to Littlefoot and his grandparents. "You saw my mother?" Littlefoot asked me in awe, I smiled and nodded at him.

Third person pov: That night everyone was celebrating that only were Beryl and Blake defeated but also that Sage was alright and that she decided to stay in the Great Valley.

"Alright everyone! We've got a song we'd like to play for you." Sage said to the grown up's with a smile, her friends started to make music with their claws or tails while Sage started to sing.

[Play Up from Star Darlings]

 _[_ _ **Sage**_ _]_

 _I can hear you whisper even_

 _Though you're talkin' low_

 _Catchin' every word but_

 _I'm just gonna let 'em go_

 _Oh, oh, just let 'em go, oh_

 _Takin' every arrow you've been aimin' at my heart_

 _Spin 'em all around and turn 'em into shooting stars_

 _Oh, shooting stars_

 _Gonna give all it all that I got_

 _Shinning when they tell me to stop_

 _I'm a girl in a mission_

 _Makin' wishes_

 _Living out my dream_

 _You can try to steal my air_

 _I'm not going anywhere but up_

 _Up, anywhere but up_

 _Your rain is comin' down_

 _I'm not gonna drown, gonna rise up_

 _Yeah, I'm gonna light up_

 _Never gonna give up_

 _The sun is comin' up, Turn up the music up_

 _Up, up, up_

 _Tearing up the past_

 _Don't want your negativity_

 _Choosing different thoughts, So you'll never get to me_

 _You won't get to me_

 _Any kind of stone that you throw_

 _I'm just gonna make it to gold_

 _I'm a girl on fire, flying higher_

 _Than you ever dreamed_

 _You can try to steal my air_

 _I'm not going anywhere but up_

 _Up, anywhere but up_

 _Your rain is comin' down_

 _I'm not gonna drown, gonna rise up_

 _I'm gonna light up, Never gonna give up_

 _The sun is comin' up, Turn the music up_

 _Up, up, up_

 _I'm finally waking up, up_

 _Yeah it's time to shake it up, up_

 _Things are looking up, up, up_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Gonna give it all that I got_

 _Shinning when they to stop_

 _I'm a girl on fire, flying higher_

 _Living out my dream_

 _You can try to steal my air_

 _I'm going anywhere but up, up_

 _Anywhere but up_

 _Your rain is comin' down_

 _I'm not gonna drown, gonna rise up_

 _I'm gonna light up_

 _Never gonna give up_

 _The sun is comin' up_

 _Turn the music up_

 _Up, up, up_

 _Never gonna give up!_

When the kids were done singing and playing the grown ups were cheering just for them with big happy smiles on their faces. "Thank you!" The kids shouted to everyone.

"This is just like a concert." Sage thought with a smile, she and her friends were having a lot of fun playing games and just talking about whatever they could think of and when asked Sage would tell her friends all kinds of stories.

Littlefoot pov: I'm really happy that Sage is gonna stay and live in the valley with us in fact Grandpa and Grandma have adopted her into our family. "I've got a sister now!" I thought with a smile.

Soon it was bedtime both Sage and I got our baths even though we didn't like it then we got ready to sleep. "I'm really glad that your staying Sage." I said to her with a smile.

"Me too. I have a feeling that I'm really gonna love it here." Sage said to me with a smile, she then fell asleep and I did as well with a final thought. "Mother. Thank you." I was then out like a light.

Mama Longneck pov: I'm so happy that I brought Sage to the Great Valley so that way she could have a better life with a new family. "Your welcome, my Littlefoot." I said to him with a smile.

"Sage. I'm happy that you'll finally have the family that you've always wanted." I said to Sage who smiled in her sleep, I knew I made the right choice so now that both children are happy with having something they've always wanted.

The End.

 **Alright! Last chapter is done and I know this was a short story so sorry if you wanted it longer. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story I'm really happy that so many people loved it.**

 **I also don't own the song I used for this chapter, please review and no flames.**


End file.
